


What did I say?!

by MurderedByFanfiction



Series: Creek Oneshots [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Cooking, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Craig Tucker, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderedByFanfiction/pseuds/MurderedByFanfiction
Summary: I tried to make sense of 3 different prompts from tumblr but ended up with crack. Very serious crack. I honestly dont know what this is. Read the tags, and enjoy!---------------“Tweek. Babe. I asked one thing of you. I asked you not to do one thing. And what did you do, huh? What did you do?”





	What did I say?!

“Tweek. Babe. I asked one thing of you. I asked you not to do one thing. And what did you do, huh? What did you do?” Craig has his head in his hands, sitting on the lawn outside on their house, his husband standing in front of him. 

“Well. Ah. I made dinner?” There's a pause, where Tweek jerks his head to the side. “And, I, may have, just a little bit, burned down the house….Ha.” Tweek laughs a bit at the end sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

Craig groans loudly, and starts muttering to himself before speaking louder, clearly addressing Tweek. 

“This is the third house; The third fucking house, Tweek! How can you not learn?!” Craig moves his hands, staring angrily up at Tweek, who is now looking down at the grass, clearly ashamed. 

“I just-ah! Just wanted to m-make dinner for you. You- ah! Work so hard and I-ah! I wanted to-ah! Be useful. I'm sorry, Craig!” Tweek jerks his head to the side again, clicking his tongue a few times, before going back to staring at the ground in shame. 

“I hate you, Tweek.” Craig deadpans, staring at Tweeks face, which fell with the words. There's a few moments of silence where the only sound that can be heard is the firemen finishing packing up. 

“I hate me, too.” Tweek mutters to himself, not expecting Craig to hear is, tears slowly making their way down his face. 

“Babe, we talked about that.” Tweek jerks his head up to meet Craig's eyes, his own eyes widening in surprise. 

“Look, Tweek, I didn't mean that. I'm just upset that we have to move again. I appreciate the thought. But don't ever try to cook again. I will divorce you, I swear I will.” Craig reaches up, trying to wipe away the few tears on Tweeks face. Tweek looks up to him, Craig smiles slightly, and Tweeks face lights up happily. 

“I won't! I promise, Craig!” Tweek exclaims, his hands twitching at his side. “I'll do everything you say!”

**********2 hours and 35 minutes later**********

“Tweek! What happened to your back?!” Craig rushes over to Tweeks side in worry, the shitty motel carpet scratching harshly at his feet.

“Oh-uhhhh….” Tweek stalls, thinking back to when Craig told him not to go near the raccoon in the bathroom. “I'm cheating on you...” He blurts out. “With Kenny…” Tweeks eyes widen as he realizes what he says, frantically looking up at Craig for his reaction. 

“I'm gonna fucking kill him.” Craig grits out between tightly clenched teeth, his lips pulled back in mock of a snarl, before bolting out of the motel.

“Craig! Wait!! I didn't cheat on you! Come back!!” Tweek runs after Craig, his shirt clenched in his hands, less worried about being seen half naked than Craig killing Kenny.   
Tweek manages to catch up with Craig, who is stuck at the car, unable to get the keys in the door because his hands shake with rage.

“I lied! It was the raccoon! I didn't mean to say that! It just came out!” Craig glares at Tweek, standing straight up, and meeting his eyes.

“You don't need to lie for him!” Craig yells loudly, then continues quietly. “I can't believe you cheated on me, Tweek. What did I do wrong?” 

“Gah! I didn't, Craig! It was the raccoon you told me not to touch! I just didn't want to tell you because I just promised to listen to you and I didnt want you to get angry and I didnt think it through and-” Tweek is cut off of his ramblings by his husband, who starts laughing. Tweek looks up, startled.

“I almost killed Kenny because you got scratched by a raccoon. That's fucking hilarious, babe.” Craig laughs louder, all hint of anger and disappointment disappearing. Tweek twitches his head to the side a few times, before slowly starting to chuckle as well. 

“That's kinda funny!” Tweek chuckles out, only to be startled as Craig abruptly stops laughing. 

“What time is it?” Craig asks, looking very serious. 

“Gah! I dunno! I'm not a weatherman!” Tweek panics, and rushes out the response. Theres a pause, and then a quiet “what” is uttered from Craig before he speaks louder. 

“What the fuck?” Craig starts laughing again. 

“Ah! I panicked!” Tweek rushes out, trying to defend himself. 

“That was fucking hilarious. Now put your shirt on and let's go back to the room to look for somewhere else to live.” Craig shakes his head in amusement while walking away, smiling brightly to himself when Tweek lets out a yell at realizing he didn't have a his shirt on. 

They'd be just fine no matter what happens, Craig decided right then.


End file.
